Another Time
by Never Ending
Summary: AU. Piper moves in with her step sister and dad after Grams died when she was 14. Now that she is going through really hard times with no one to turned to. Can she trust her new sister and some new found friends. Rr! I am sorry, I got the REAL chap up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. I do own the story and Joey, Jake and all the other character not from the show.  
  
Okay, this is an AU. The only thing different is Grams died before Prue could become a legal guardian. So... they couldn't stay with her. Prue and Phoebe stay together and Piper lives with her father and stepsister, Joey. This is when they are in high school.   
  
Piper- a freshman at a private high school. She just turned 15 and has two best friends, Jessie and Sarah. She lives in New York with her father and Joey. She keeps in contact with Prue and Phoebe, but hasn't seen them in 2 years.   
  
Joey- in 10th grade. She is pretty popular and is pretty close to Piper. She never knew her father and her mother died a last year. Since Victor adopted her, she decided to stay with them and not look for her real father.   
  
Jake- A Jr. that moved to New York from Daytona. His father works for Piper's father. He quickly starts dating Piper.   
  
Prue and Phoebe- A Jr. and a 7th grader. They live with Aunt Gail in a small town outside of San Francisco. They are not a big part in the story.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Piper slowly walks up to her house. She heavily breathes in, and out. Why couldn't she stay at Sarah's place for the afternoon? As she quietly walked in the door, she looked both ways and mad a mad rush to her room. As she was running down the hall she ran into her Joey, her older stepsister.   
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"Um... nothing. Joey, did Aaron call or tell you to tell me anything?" Piper asked stepping back. Joey thought for a second. "I haven't talked to him in a while. Are you two still going out?" Piper hesitated. "Um... I am not sure. He is pretty mad because Jake keeps following me around everywhere."  
  
"What do you mean," Joey asked.   
  
"You remember how Jake was?" Piper continued to tell Joey Jake's story.   
  
"Piper, you really need to get away from him," Joey said, looking down at her little sis.   
  
"I know. I have been trying to. Tomorrow I am going to press charges against him for everything. I think I really can now," Piper said, finally calmed down.   
  
"Piper, that's great!" Joey said. "Want me to come with?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Anything you want," Joey said.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
*Okay, let me stop there. You might be confused, right? I don't know how to explain it completely. See, first, my name is Piper Halliwell Bennet. I am 16 now. See, I live with my father and stepsister. When I was 5 my mother died. So I lived with my Grams and two sisters, Prue and Phoebe. But soon, about 8 years later, my Grandma died too. Since Prue wasn't old enough she couldn't be our legal guardian. My father, who was again married with one child, could only take in one of us. I lived with him because of a school I was accepted in was near by. It was a private high-class school, which Joey and I go to. After about a year after I got here, Joey's mom died. Before that, Joey and I rarely had a conversation without fighting, but then we became very close. Close enough we would risk our lives for each other, which we did.   
  
Now that you know my family life story, I will get on to the whole Jake thing that I bet you are wondering about. I really don't know where to start, so I guess to the day I met him. About a year ago, when I was 15*  
  
Piper was late, again. Joey forgot to wake up, and since Joey is her ride, she would also be late. Luckily, she had Mr. Kirk as her homeroom teacher. One thing, he was ALWAYS late, and another, you could come in a minute before class was let out and he wouldn't care. As Piper ran down the hall to her locker she ran smack into the Dean.   
  
"Mrs. Bennet?"  
  
"Sorry sir," Piper said, picking up her books she dropped.  
  
"You are late, again?"  
  
"Yeah... I was..." Piper then noticed a boy, about 6 feet tall with the Dean.   
  
"Hurry up and get to class."  
  
"Yes sir," Piper said, leaving to her locker.   
  
"And Mrs. Bennet."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Next time, no running."  
  
"Okay... Piper said, going to her locker. As she put her stuff in and grabbed the stuff she needed, she headed down the hall to room 189.  
  
Piper walked into class seeing Mr. Kirk working at his desk. Everyone else was chatting or doing last minute homework. Piper took a seat in the back near Jessie.   
  
"What a surprise, you are late," Jessie said, looking up from her book.  
  
"Bite me. Where is Sarah?"   
  
"Sick," Jessie said.   
  
"Oh..." The rest of the time Jessie read and Piper studied for the test in Chem. next hour.  
  
At lunch, the boy Piper saw in the hall came up and sat down by Piper and the rest of her friends.   
  
"Hey, you are the girl... um the one who was late today," the guy said.  
  
"Yeah. So I take it you are new?"  
  
"Yeah. We just moved from Daytona. I'm Jack."  
  
"Piper, and that's Jessie." Jessie took a quick look up from the book to wave and then went on reading. Since Piper moved to this school, she was not as shy. Most of the kids where like her, smart and loners compare to most people.   
  
"Pretty name."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said.   
  
"No, I mean Jessie." Piper looked saddens then noticed Jack was laughing. "I am just playing with you."  
  
"Funny," Piper said, sneering.   
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"I am a freshmen. You?"  
  
"Junior. So, what classes you have?"  
  
"Um... Advance Chem. next, then I have Trig. After lunch I have Theater Arts and then Latin III."  
  
"Oh... I have Trig. With you but I am only in Latin II," Jack said. Jack and Piper talked the rest of the five minutes in homeroom and then went to their next class. They met up at lunch and he ate with her and Jessie. At the end of lunch, he asked her out to a movie that night, seeing how it was Friday. She agreed, but saying only if it okay with her father.  
  
"Call me when you get home," he said, handing her a paper.  
  
*If only I rejected him, or got to school sooner. This is where it all started, where it all went wrong*  
  
"Daddy, can I go out tonight?"  
  
"You and Sarah going somewhere?" Victor asked.  
  
"No, a guy from school asked me out," Piper said, putting her snack mess away.  
  
"Do I know this guy?"  
  
"I doubt it. His family just moved here from Daytona."  
  
"What is his name," Victor pressed.  
  
"Jack. Jack Orr."  
  
"Thought so. I just hired his father as our lawyer. Nice man."  
  
"So is that a..."  
  
"Yes dear. Back by 11."  
  
"Okay," Piper said.  
  
"Victor I am going to the mall with some friends later. I'll drop you off," Joey offered.   
  
"Thank you!" I said. Even though Joey was only a year older in school, she was about two in calendar wise.   
  
Piper headed upstairs and after 10 outfits, 20 hairstyles, and 8 different pairs of shoes, she was ready. She had her hair pulled in 2 messy braids and a light blue top on with tight dark blue jeans. Piper walked down the stair to find Joey on the phone in the living room.   
  
"Joe, come one, I need to meet him in 10 minutes, it is 15 minutes away."  
  
"Hold on. Tyler, I will meet you in a half hour," Joey said, hanging up the phone. "Did you tell your father?"  
  
"I heard," Victor said from the other room.  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
*That was the first date. 1 large soda, 2 bags of M'n'Ms, and one long good night kiss. A perfect high school date, right? We spent the last three Fridays of the school year like that. Then when summer came, when we weren't on the phone, we were together or sleeping. Since his parents ALWAYS worked, and I wasn't allowed in a boy's house w/o an adult, then we spent most time at my place. I hadn't seen or heard from Jessie or Sarah, not to mention my other friends since Jake pushed I spent every waking hour with him, not that I minded though. I mean it was perfect, well perfect until...  
  
"Piper, it is Jake," Joey said, rolling her eyes as she handed Piper the phone.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Piper. I want to see you. Can I come over?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"I'll be there in five."   
  
"Joey, Jake is coming over," Piper said hanging up the phone.  
  
"You know, you really need to... dare I say it... spent time apart," Joey said, taking the phone to call Michelle. Piper rolled her eyes and gave her an evil glare. She then ran upstairs to clean up. She washed her face, added some blush and a little eye shadow. She brushed out her hair and then went back to the living room, grabbing a book to 'read.'  
  
When the doorbell rang, Piper jumped up and walked to the door.   
  
"Hey beautiful," he said as Piper open the door.  
  
"Wanna go to my room?" I said, looking at Joey who was on the phone. They walked back to her room and Piper sat down on the bed. Jake came in and turned on the radio. As a new song started, one Piper hated, she got up and turned it off.   
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really like that song," Piper said simply.   
  
"Well turn it back, I do," by that time, Jake was standing near Piper, but was closest to the radio.  
  
"If you want it so bad, you can," Piper said. All of a sudden, Jake smacked Piper across the cheek.   
  
"Oh my gosh... Piper I am so sorry," Jake said, helping Piper to the bed.   
  
"Get away from me!" Piper said, holding her cheek as tear streamed down.   
  
"I'll call you later, we will work this out," Jake said, going to the door.   
  
As Jake left, he noticed Joey on the deck, talking on the phone. She apparently didn't hear a thing.   
  
Okay, do you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Please REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry it took so long. School started and busy. And MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!

Evanescent- thanks for the idea. I am trying to think of a way to put it in the story!

Line, Flprincess1217, piperperson, and Shimmersea- Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock!

wAnNaBpIpEr- did and done! You are great. Hope you like this one! Oh you rockerish! 

OKAY NOTE- the last chapter was a bit, like major confusing. I am sorry, and everything between the *'s are her thoughts until I find a way to make it italic. 

_*See, Jake called me later that day. He explained how he was having a hard time at home, and he was so pissed off that day, the anger just built up inside. He the brought me to his house and we had a picnic on his rooftop. He was so sweet. _

_If only it could have stayed that way. Or if I could have see through him. See that really he was a jerk. But the truth is, I didn't. After a month, he fully regained my trust in him, and I was sure it was over. Oh… I was wrong*_

"Piper, don't you get it? The reason they are staying away from you is because you are a bitch. A worthless bitch!" Jake snide after Piper was upset with Sarah dodging her. Piper knew he was right. He was always right with these kinds of things. Plus, if she fought with him, he would leave, and she would have no one left. Joey was still close but it wasn't the same. She needed Jake. 

"Jake, I have homework tonight, and if I fail my next exam, I might be kicked out of school," Piper said. It was true. Since she was in a private school, they could. And since Jake took a lot of her time, she had been falling behind. Plus the classes she skipped to be with him. 

Piper walked in the house. Her dad wasn't home and Joey wouldn't be home until later. She grabbed a Pepsi and started to work on homework. Her Trig homework was close to impossible because she couldn't pay attention during class with Jake sitting by her, and so she decided to re- read the book, about 100 times. After the thirtieth or so, she got about 20 out of the 25 done. 

At about that time her arm was killing her. She pulled up the sleeve and looked at the blue circles that matched the one on her stomach and shoulders. While she was looking at them, she heard Joey and Aaron come in the front door and Piper quickly rolled down the sleeve and went back to 'work'. 

"Hey Pipe," Joey said.

"Joey, Aaron." It was no secret Aaron and Piper liked each other. Well, it was to Piper, Aaron, and Jake that is. 

"Hey Piper! Whacha working on?" Aaron said, coming to look over her shoulder as Joey got them a snack. 

"Trig," piper moaned. 

"Oh… I rocked at Trig, I can help if you want," he said. 

Piper was about to agree when she thought about Jake. She was going out with JAKE, not Aaron, and it wasn't fair to Jake. 

"It's okay. You came to see Joey, not me," Piper said, smiling.

"Oh find, torture me," he fake pouted. Joey smacked him on the arm when see came back with chips and 2 sodas. Aaron took his and it exploded over him and a little of Piper's homework, but not much to matter. Everyone was laughing at that and Aaron washed up a little. Joey tapped her lid twice and opened the diet coke. 

_*I always like Aaron. He was the cute guy I could never have. He also was so funny too. But, everyone knows Joey liked him. Or so I thought at the time._

_This is the part I skip ahead. See, the thing is I hate talking about it, but I don't see how else I will get over it*_

Joey walked down the street. She followed Jake and caught up with him. 

"Jake, I need to talk to you!" she called, trying to get her voice over all the other people on the street at about 4 o clock that day.

"What about?" he asked. 

"Private," Joey simply stated. Jake complied and led her to an alleyway. 

"Okay."

"Do you know what is up with Piper?" she asked, looking at him, keeping her cool.

"Not really. She…" Joey cut him off with a "BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOU ARE HURTING HER!" 

"What are you talking abut?" Jake asked.

"Again, BULLSHIT!" Joey said. 

"What did she tell you? Cause what ever…"

"She won't tell me anything. And that is the thing, she ALWAYS tells me EVERYTHING!" Joey yelled. "I have seen the bruises on her arms."

Jake backed Joey up against the wall and whispered, "So what are YOU going to do about it?" he smirked and walked away as Joey cussed him out and told him not to come near her or Piper again.

Joey then confronts Piper. She told her what happened and Piper broke down in tears, but said it was for the best when he hit her. Although they fought about it, Joey wasn't to hard on her because of everything that happened. 

_*Joey is the best sister. I know Prue and Phoebe, but it isn't the same. I haven't seen them in forever, and the last time I talked to them was on Phoebe's birthday. They had no clue what was going on, just because, it isn't anything you put in a letter if you ask me*_

A/N- so what did you think? Worth the wait?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Hey you guys, me back. Long time no see huh? I know, a lot is happening and I have been busy. I am proud to say, I have a two beautiful sisters now. I am a big sis, which is creepy. And we got moved, and I have a computer again. I dare each of you to try just one day w/o a computer; I had to for about a month. Sorry for the rambling. Also, I rewrote the end of the last chapter. It kind of starts in the middle of chap 2 and then goes on cause I re read it and HATED it. Anyways… here is the story…

 "Hey Pipe," Joey said.

"Joey, Aaron." It was no secret Aaron and Piper liked each other. Well, it was to Piper, Aaron, and Jake that is. 

"Hey Piper! Whacha working on?" Aaron said, coming to look over her shoulder as Joey got them a snack. 

"Trig," Piper moaned. 

"Oh… I rocked at Trig, I can help if you want," he said. 

Piper was about to agree when she thought about Jake. She was going out with JAKE, not Aaron, and it wasn't fair to Jake. 

"It's okay. You came to see Joey, not me," Piper said, smiling.

"Oh find, torture me," he fake pouted. Joey smacked him on the arm when see came back with chips and 2 sodas. Aaron took his and it exploded over him and a little of Piper's homework, but not much to matter. Everyone was laughing at that and Aaron washed up a little. Joey tapped her lid twice and opened the diet coke. 

_i*I always like Aaron. He was the cute guy I could never have. He also was so funny too. But, everyone knows Joey liked him. Or so I thought at the time._

_This is the part I skip ahead. See, the thing is I hate talking about it, but I don't see how else I will get over it*__i_

Joey started keeping a close eye on Piper. She started to notice the bruises on her stomach and how her wrists were often red. She tried to confront Piper, but she kept dodging her. Until one day…

"Piper, I no something is up!" Joey yelled.

"You don't know anything!" Piper yelled through the door.

"Cause you won't tell me!"

"You wanna know? You really wanna know?"

_iThat is when I told her everything. I didn't realize that Joey would try what she tried. And by the way, I am still kind of mad at her for what she did. Even if it was for me, it was stupid on her part. i_

"Piper, I can't believe you kept this…"

"It isn't a big deal," Piper said, as they walked down the street. 

"Yes it is." Joey stopped and turned towards her. "Piper you don't deserve this."

"What would you know?" Piper snapped. She glanced at Joey once more before speeding up to get away from her.

"Piper…" Joey stood there, finding it useless to chase Piper.

"Hey," Piper said, walking up to Jake.

"Hey you," he pulled her in to a kiss. He backed up when he felt a tear touch his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Joey and me are fighting," she said, frowning and then shrugged it off. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she said with a smile.

"Tonight, that new café, what about it?" he asked, smiling after kissing her.

"What about after school? This was I can dodge Joey this afternoon," Piper asked cocking her head with a smile. 

"Oh I see, you only want me to keep Joey away," he said grinning.

"That's why I love you!" she pecked him on the cheek and ran off to her locker.

Joey walked down the hall. Everyone else was in class. He wasn't, he didn't have class this hour for this term. She walked down the hall to where most of the people who didn't have class hung. 

"Is Jake here?" Joey asked a girl in her Spanish class. 

"He is at the library, some class project," she said sweetly, then turned her attention to the guys around her.

As she was about to walk off, one guy called her name. She quickly turned around to see who.

"Aaron?"

"Hey," he said, pushing through the crowd to get to her. 

"Don't you have class?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I know, but this is really important," Joey said. He looked at it and shrugged saying see ya.

Joey walked down, checking every row for him. Finding him looking in the Atlas in the back part of the library she confronted him.

"We need to talk," she said straightforward.

"Joey, what's up? Something wrong?" he asked, taken back.

"Yeah. Can we go somewhere private, this is really important?" Joey asked, though she didn't want to be alone with him.

"I guess. Is Piper alright?" Joey didn't answer, but walked out to an alley between two of the buildings. 

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" he asked.

"I know," she stated, glaring at him.

"You know what?" he hesitated to ask.

"What you are doing to my sister," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think that is your business," he said.

"When it comes to Piper's safety, I make it my business," she smirked.

"Well that isn't a smart idea. What is going on between Piper and me, is OUR business, not YOURS, so but off."

"Make me," she dared, putting her hands up to fight.

"I don't hit girls," he said.

"You have no problem hitting Piper!" she snapped.

He snarled as he pushed her into a dumpster and was about to walk away when she shoved him.

"What, do you have a death wish or something?" he snarled.

"Don't you dare touch my sister again," she growled at him and walked away, flipping her hair.

_iSee, this might not have been the biggest thing, but you couldn't imagine what could happen with that. Jake did continue to hit me. He was though, more careful about were, usually the stomach, were no one could see. Joey talked to me a lot though, she said I had to tell someone, or she would. I begged her not to, and she didn't, but she had her schedule changed to have lunch with us and never went out while I was home alone or with Jake. Aaron was over more too. Which wasn't a bad thing.I_

"Hey Pipe," Aaron said as he walked in the kitchen. Piper was making a snack for everyone and Aaron came in to grab a soda. 

"Hey," Piper smiled back. She looked up from her sandwiches and told him there where Pepsis in the fridge.

"Thanks, but Pipe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Piper answered. He eyed her and then grabbed four Pepsis handing one to her, and setting down two as he opened his. 

"Thanks," she smiled. 

"Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes… now try this." She handed him a small piece of a sandwich. He ate it and pretended to gag. "Hey!" she play hit him and handed him a plate with the sandwiches. She grabbed the sodas and they walked out to the living room where Joey was going through her backpack and Jake was reading. They all grabbed a sandwich when Jake sat the plate down.

"These are great honey," Jake said to Piper. She smiled and kissed him. 

"Eeww…" Aaron and Joey moaned. Piper and Jake glared at them and rolled their eyes.

"Well I gotta go," Aaron said after about 2 hours of T.V. and homework. 

"See ya," everyone said and Joey followed him to the door. Jake lead Piper back down the hall. 

"What where you doing flirting with him?" Jake asked, everything but pinning her to the wall. 

"What, who?" she asked, takien back.

"Aaron."

"What?! I wasn't flirting with Aaron," she said.

"Bullshit!" he said, smacking her. Piper reached at her cheek and fell a little sideways. 

"Get off her!" Joey ran at him and pushed him away from Piper. "Get out of here now!" she yelled. Jack glared at her a stocked out the door.

---

Okay there it was. Like it? Hope so cause it took awhile. 

---

wAnNaBpIpEr- too bad we moved. Thanks for keeping me up w/ writing. I owe ya. Now that I added, you gotta. 

Flprincess1217, PiperNCole, and piperperson- thanks for reviewing! You guys rock!!

CharmingTess- I am basing a lot of Joey after Prue. The other person is Joey from Dawson's Creek. Notice the name. Thanks for reviewing.

Line- thanks and I will try to add soon to "Wrong Again."


End file.
